This invention relates in general to surface mounted raceway systems and deals more particularly with improvements in raceway systems for routing and containing fiber optic cable and/or category 5 data/communication wiring.
Surface mounted raceway systems for mounting on walls and or ceilings to route, contain and protect cables and wires are well known in the art. Such raceway systems must include a variety of non-linear fittings or sections, such as interior and exterior elbows and tees, as may be necessary to satisfy the requirements imposed by different room shapes and service access problems. Such fitting and raceway sections are employed where changes in the direction of cable and or wiring occur within a raceway system. The radius of each bend in a fiber optic cable or in wire pair employed in a category 5 data/communication circuit and carried by the raceway system must be controlled so that sharp bends which may damage optical fibers within a fiber optic cable or impair the integrity of one or more category 5 circuits supported within the raceway system cannot occur.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide improved non-linear raceway sections and fittings for a surface mounted raceway system and which include at least one radial insert for controlling the bend radius of a fiber optic cable and or category 5 twisted pair wiring contained within the raceway system.